


Changes

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Martin Stein Lives, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: The reboot of Earth gave many people a second chance.
Relationships: Gary Green & Leonard Snart, John Constantine/Gary Green, Leonard Snart/Behrad Tomaz| Behrad Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Changes

The Earth was destroyed and then rebuilt. Many things had stayed the same and yet other things had changed. Memories, lives, and people weren’t the same. With Oliver's sacrifice to reboot the Earth, there was a lot of things to regret and other things to celebrate. The long ago deaths of two Legends had never happen; Martin had gotten to retire and see little Ronnie grow. The Time Masters were still defeated but it hadn’t been at the cost of Leonard Snart’s life.

He was still the Rogue called Captain Cold who decided to stay on the Waverider even after the Legion of Doom tried to recruit him and failed miserably. Leonard and Mick were still best friends but the dynamic between them had changed. Mick had a found a new boss in Sara and a passion for writing romance novels. Something that Leonard fully supported but they still were very close and he still took great joy in giving scathing editing notes whenever Mick finished a manuscript.

When he was not being Mick’s personal editor, Leonard still stole items throughout time. He also enjoyed going on mission and screwing up the timeline for good. The thing that surprised him the most, was the kinship Leonard with the most unexpected person. Honestly, he never thought he would call Gary Green his best friend but he did; frequently.

Sure, Gary could be a little excitable but the man had a heart of gold. He loved everyone to a fault, even Leonard who used his sarcasm as a shield. Gary, however, saw beneath all of that and extended his hand out in friendship to Leonard. He, of course, took Gary up on his offer and even in the worst of times, Leonard was there for his friend

Even after the whole thing with Neron when most of the Legends were still weary around Gary, Leonard was there for him. He understood why the man went to the dark side. Knew that sometimes even he could be the cause of his best friend’s heartbreak. He was never cruel like the other Legends but knew that his comments could be biting sometimes. It was something that Leonard apologized for whenever it happened. Gary had been at a very low point in his life and John had been a tipping factor to the chaos that was going on in his best friend’s life.

Now Gary was trying to make things work with John and Leonard, who barely tolerated the warlock, just wanted his friend to be happy. And although he went to dinner at House twice a week, Leonard could admit that he was a bit lonely. After the Time Masters had been defeated, things with Sara had never really worked out. Sure they had been hot and heavy for awhile but their combined issues had gotten in the way.

Besides Sara was much happier with Ava and although they had their differences in the past, Leonard could say that he really liked the former Director of the Time Bureau. After Sara, there had been a few people that had warmed his bed. There was that fantastic night with Oscar Wilde and Bram Stoker but beyond that Leonard hadn’t a lasting relationship. He never thought he deserved one. He had been content with his friendship with Mick, Gary and the rest of the Legends.

Leonard never went out looking for love until he walked on the Waverider. He had always thought that Ray and Gary were the epitome of sunshine until he met Behrad Tomaz. Adorable, kind and forever an optimist, Leonard thought that the man would get on his nerves. He didn’t, instead Leonard fell head over heels in love. 

Something that Constantine found great delight in when Leonard admitted it over dinner one day. In all honesty, if he hadn’t made that deal with Red and didn’t want to make his best friend cry, John Harold Constantine would have been dead a long time ago. Still after having a great laugh at his expensive, John had actually given Leonard good advice. After always putting Gary at arm’s length, Constantine had decided to take the plunge and commit to the other man. He decided even with his past, having Gary was better than losing him. John thought that Leonard could make Behrad happy just like he made Gary happy.

Leonard, of course, had his doubts. Behrad was the sun and Leonard was afraid that if he got too close, that he would get burnt. As much as he loved Behrad, he had so many doubts. He still thought he wasn’t good enough for his own happy ending.

The world might have changed but Leonard didn’t believe that he had.


End file.
